


Ritorno

by babycin



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Ritorno

Henry pensò di non averla mai vista così bella. Il vestito rosso che le fasciava il corpo minuto era un richiamo per lui, come una muleta per il toro.  
Vide che anche gli occhi di tutti gli altri la seguivano, mentre lei camminava nella sua direzione, ancheggiando sui tacchi alti, un po’ incerta.  
“Sei bellissima!” le disse con un sorriso, quando Abby si appoggiò al bancone, al suo fianco.  
“Nah!” rispose lei, sventolando una mano e lasciandosi poi sfuggire una risatina.  
“S-sei ubriaca?” le chiese, soffocando una risata.  
“Forse un pochino…” mormorò Abby, flettendosi di lato e colpendolo con il fianco.  
Henry le cinse la vita con il braccio e la tenne stretta sé, percependo la forma di quel corpo così desiderato contro il proprio. Si voltò e lasciò correre il viso nei suoi capelli, inspirandone il profumo delicato.  
“E’ meglio se ti accompagno in camera…” mormorò con voce arrochita, cercando di distogliere il pensiero dalla voglia di strapparle il vestito di dosso. “Non ti reggi quasi in piedi…”  
“No, non ho voglia di andare in camera… preferirei prendere un po’ d’aria… devo riprendermi un po’…”  
Henry la sorresse saldamente, mentre camminava al suo fianco. Uscirono dall’hotel e si avviarono verso il laghetto poco distante. Quando Abby incespicò e fu sul punto di slogarsi una caviglia, il ragazzo la prese in braccio, sollevandola da terra ed adagiandola poi sulla panchina vicina.  
“Ouch!” si lamentò lei, massaggiandosi il piede. Il sorriso di Henry era gentile, anche se una scintilla di bramosia illuminava il suo sguardo.  
Circondò la caviglia della ragazza con le sue mani calde e cominciò a massaggiarla piano. Sentiva gli occhi dell’amica su di sé e cercò di non incrociare quello sguardo scuro e profondo, dove ogni volta rischiava di annegare. Continuò a massaggiare, muovendo in circolo i pollici, mentre le altre dita accarezzavano piano la base del polpaccio della donna.  
“Grazie…” mormorò Abby, con la voce più limpida e meno brilla di poco prima. Sembrava che l’aria fresca le stesse facendo bene.  
“E’ un piacere…” rispose Henry, alzando lo sguardo quel poco che bastò per incrociare quello di lei, curioso e caldo. Henry era il suo migliore amico da sempre, anche se erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che si erano visti, e qualcosa sembrava essere cambiato, in entrambi. Lui stava per sposarsi , e lei non doveva ripensare a quella sensazione di languore che aveva provato quando le aveva sorriso e l’aveva avvolta tra le sue braccia non appena arrivata.  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche istante, frugandosi dentro a vicenda. Henry si sentì tremare e vacillare ad ogni battito di ciglia. Inconsapevolmente smise di massaggiare la caviglia di Abby, ma continuò ad accarezzarle la gamba, salendo ogni volta un po’ di più.  
Se la ragazza voleva protestare, di certo non lo stava dando a vedere. Era più confusa che infastidita, e il piccolo singhiozzo che le uscì dalle labbra quando Henry arrivò a toccarle l’incavo ginocchio, diede al ragazzo la voglia di osare.  
Si chinò in avanti, verso il viso di Abby, mentre con entrambe le mani risaliva sotto il suo vestito rosso, accarezzandole le cosce.  
Cercò le sue labbra, leccandone piano i contorni, senza che lei protestasse veramente. La sentì titubante e incerta, mentre sporgeva la lingua per incontrare la sua.  
La bocca carnosa di Henry si impossessò di quella della donna, mentre un gemito soffocato gli saliva dalla gola. Tenne le mani artigliate ai fianchi di lei e con un movimento secco, se la portò a cavalcioni.  
Questa volta fu il turno di Abby di gemere, quando si strusciò casualmente contro l’erezione dell’amico, così dura e presente sotto i pantaloni.  
Le mani di lui continuarono ad accarezzarle le cosce e i fianchi, portando il suo vestito a scoprirle completamente la parte inferiore del corpo. Le accarezzò le natiche, e le prese saldamente tra le mani, attirandola di più contro di sé.  
Abby alzò le mani ed infilò le dita nei capelli dell’amico, aggrappandosi ad essi con forza mentre, con la testa chinata in avanti, lo baciava con una passione travolgente.  
"Sei il mio migliore amico." Riuscì a dire mentre l’eccitazione cominciava a farla ardere violentemente.  
"C'è qualche legge che vieta i rapporti tra migliori amici?" rispose lui ansimante, infilando una mano tra le gambe aperte di lei, sfiorandole delicatamente il sesso attraverso la stoffa delle mutandine, già umide.  
“Stai per sposarti…” mugolò Abby, spingendo il bacino in avanti, per andare incontro a quel tocco e gemendo a gran voce subito dopo, quando la mano di Henry salì ad afferrarle un seno.  
“Potrei ripensarci…” mormorò roco quest’ultimo, scendendo a baciarle il collo e ancora più giù sulla scollatura.  
Infilò la mano all’interno degli slip della donna, e scivolò languido sul suo sesso.  
“Sì…” gemette Abby, all’unisono con lui, quando sentì le dita del ragazzo accarezzarle il clitoride, prima di entrare dentro di lei.  
La donna non potè fare a meno di cominciare a muoversi, sempre più rapidamente, godendo di quell’intrusione così eccitante che la stava mandando in estasi. Henry ansimava con il viso sprofondato nell’incavo del suo collo, il sudore che gli appiccicava i capelli alla fronte e l’orgasmo che si avvicinava sempre di più, stimolato da quel continuo strusciamento.  
“Abby…” la chiamò roco, leccandole il collo. “Mi fai venire…”  
La ragazza non sapeva se fermarsi o meno, ma la mano di Henry continuava a farla impazzire e così, invece di ritrarsi, lasciò scendere una mano e slacciò rapidamente i jeans del ragazzo, infilando la mano nei suo boxer. Fu questione di un attimo.  
Henry vibrò sotto di lei e gemette forte, mordendole una spalla, mentre si liberava tra le sue dita. Abby fu travolta dal piacere nello stesso momento, e si mosse impetuosamente contro di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle con brevi e acuti gridi di piacere.  
Restò sopra Henry, ansimante, con la testa che le girava, mentre lui le sollevava il capo per cercare le sue labbra, questa volta dolcemente.  
“Ora è meglio se ti porto davvero in camera…” mormorò con un sorriso.  
“Sì, ma poi non te ne vai…” rispose lei, noncurante degli effetti che le loro azioni avrebbero avuto sulle loro vite.


End file.
